


Nobody Can Know

by MasterOfTheAster



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Minor Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfTheAster/pseuds/MasterOfTheAster
Summary: Wally didn't know what to think, but all he knows are these things; He has to protect his sister, survive from his dad, and never tell anyone what happens in the West household.





	Nobody Can Know

"Wallace?!"

Wally looked down at his old comic book, torn up, the pages coming apart, and the words blurring from the water washing the ink away. He sighed slowly, and got up. Wally forced himself to look out things that reminded him of his late mother. She had said in her suicide note to "Not forget her." So that's what Wally was going to do.  He walked towards the stair case where his father was waiting for him."Where's yer sister?" Rudy asked drunkenly. Wally crinkled his nose to the horrible stench that was coming from his father.

"I'll go find her." The seven year old said.

"You'd better!"

Wally sprinted to his 4 year old sister's room. "Lindsey?" He peeked his head inside and saw her pink and purple room, with very few decorations, he also saw her with his comic book. "Lindsey, what are you doing?" He asked, ever so softly. When he went all the way in he saw tears coming down her cheek.

"Whats wrong Lindsey?"

She looked at the colors mixing together, blurring the writing, and turning it into a mirage of mixed paint. "It's just, mommy always used to read us these stories before bed."

He looked at her with sympathy. He knew exactly how she felt ever since their mother died a year ago.

"I know it's hard, but we'll be fine. I'll protect you, forever..."

"And ever." She finished for him.

"Wallace?! Lindsey?!" Their father bellowed.

"C'mon, dad wants us."

"Okay..."

They walked down the stairs quickly, not wanting to anger their father more. They passed the neat, yet worn down kitchen, to the living room. They had a small tv, and one old, yellow, gross couch. They stood next to where their father was sitting. Hazelly drinking his beer while looking at the mirror from across the room at his kids.

"Yeah, dad?" Lindsey asked quietly.

"T's yer fault you know..."

Both Wally and Lindsey were confused. They didn't know what he was talking about. They looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Um, dad? I don't think I understand what you mean."

As fast as the sentence came out Rudy stood up and smacked his son in the face. "Course not! You don't understand anything!" He spat. Wally and Lindsey cowered in fear of their father. He took another drink of his beer. "You killed her! How could you?! You killed my wife!"He pointed accusingly at his children.

He threw his bottle across the room, making the two kids flinch. "But dad!" Suddenly, he smacked Lindsey. But before Rudy could punch her Wally stepped in front of the flying fist. He stumbled onto the ground, his young body not used to taking a hit."Both ya'll go to yer rooms!" They rushed up the stairs and into Wallys room.

He had all but one decoration other than his dark teal walls; his Flash poster. They were both crying on his bed. "Wally",she said between her hiccups,"I wish mommy was here."

"Me too Lins."

She looked out the window and saw it was already night. "Can you sing me a lullaby?"

Wally looked at her with sympathy. "Sure, why not."

They went through the connected door of their rooms to go into Lindsey's bed. Wally tucked Lindsey into bed and started singing a beautiful lullaby.

"It's okay

It's alright

everything will be be better

by the end of the night

Just dream up a better world

where you and me

can be

untouchable

cause you'll always be my

huggable

sister." With that lullaby in mind, Lindsey succumbed to the peaceful darkness. Shortly after Lindsey fell asleep Wally managed to sleepily waddle to his room, plop down on the bed, and fall asleep.

* * *

2 years later

Wally laid awake on his bed, to scared to fall asleep again. It was 5:00 in the morning, and Wally was woken up from a night terror. To afraid to go back to bed in case his father tried to hurt him in his sleep, 9 year old Wally slowly got up from the creaky bed, put on his slippers, tip-toed to the door, and slowly pulled it back. He went to his sister Lindsey's room. The pink walls with peeling paint reminded him that his sister was too young to be caught up in all the crap with their father. He watched her chest rise and fall, slowly, with a snore beat like a melody. **Too short**

He thought back once again to the times when everyone was happy.

FlashBack- 5 years ago

Mary looked at her son's bright red hair. She ran her hand through Wally's hair, making it messy. "Mom!" He whined, "your messing up my hair!"

She laughed when he had started pouting. Suddenly they heard whining. "Shh Lindsey it's alright", Rudolph said to his baby daughter while holding her on his hip. The West family sat on a picnic blanket at a park, enjoying the sun. Mary West looked at her husband lovingly with happiness in her eyes. "Oh Rudolph, what would I do with out you?" He looked at her then kissed her on her lips, to which Wally gave a disgusted face towards. Lindsey giggled in her own 1 year old way. "Ewww" Wally said.

End Flashback-

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
